Naruto Multiverse
by castervill-lucifer
Summary: The cast of Naruto are given a rare opportunity to look into other worlds, to look into the different realities of the Naruto-verse and see the many different lives of everybody's favorite knucklehead and what adventures they bring. Come along for a ride in this grand adventure...into the edge of the Naruto-verse!
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! My first Reading and Watching Story! AWESOME!**

 **Okay! So, I've decided to do the** **Naruto Reads** **(not the title) first, so when I DO the true Reading Story, I'll be prepared. For the Reading Story, I decided to do a lot of stories, but am waiting for their permission to do it. If it takes too long, I'll just do it and put their name out while giving them COMPLETE credit. I don't know if I DO need his permission, or something.**

 **ANY WAY! I have gone through my profile's Favorite Stories, and had picked the ones I wanted to be 'Read' by Canon Naruto Characters.**

 **To me, Reading stories are made as a way to show respect to other authors, showing them how much we like their stories or writing styles.**

 **Now, the purpose for this Reading story, is a** **side focus** **in the case I hit a writer's block for my main stories, so it'll be something to mess with. This story wouldn't be my FULL focus, but that doesn't mean I would write now and again.**

 **P.S. If there are any authors reading this that one of the stories I am going to write, forgive me if I don't get the reactions to your stories right, or misinterpret a scene meaning. Of course, I'm new at this.**

 **P.S.S English is not my language please forgive me for spelling and Grammar mistake.**

 **The order of which the stories will appear will probably be at random. If anyone would LIKE to have me post their story here, send me the name and I'll check them out. If anyone would like to suggest a story, give me story name** **along with the author** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.**

* * *

 **Ch.1 Prologue:**

 _ **Konoha**_

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha sighed loudly when she finished the huge stack of paperwork her assistant, Shizune. Three years had passed since the Forth Great Shinobi war, and after Naruto defeated Toneri on the moon, the world had finally come to an era of peace, something that many years ago Tsunade who never thought she would be able to live long enough to witness.

All the Shinobi and Kunoichi around the Elemental Nation looked up at Naruto, at their savior. He was currently on a date with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga and was enjoying one of the greatest time of his life, something that no one in the world deserved more than him.

Things had been going more smoothly between the five major villages than ever.

"Shizune, can you…" But before Tsunade could finish her sentence, she was suddenly engulfed in a blue light and before she could do anything, she was warped.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune screamed out in surprise, but suddenly she found herself being engulfed in the same blue light just like the Godaime Hokage.

All around the Elemental Nations, the same blue light began to appear and covered a few Ninja from each village. And then, when the light disappeared, the Shinobi and Kunoichi had disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama… Tsunade-sama, please wake up!"

A familiar voice called out to her, Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and saw the Mizukage's smiling face in front of her. The current Hokage of Konoha stood up and saw the other Kage was standing next to her with a relieved smile on their face.

She stood up and looked around the place they were in.

The place around her looked like the stadium of Konoha, but ten times bigger and had a lot of chairs around a table. Tsunade looked around to see a lot of familiar faces have the same curious look like her. She could see the Kankuro and Temari chatting with each other near them. The familiar guards of Mei Terumi also was standing near their Mizukage and talking with each other, Killer Bee who was standing with his students and of course, raping about the awesomeness of this place. Tsunade also saw her assistant Shizune talking with Naruto's favorite teacher Iruka, she also saw Jounin like Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai with her daughter Mirai were chatting with Asuma, was standing with each other. All the Clan head was also present, even a few citizen was there, especially two of Naruto's favorite person, Teuchi and Ayame.

Sakura was talking with Sasuke, and appearing to be really happy to see him again. Kakashi was chatting with a Jounin from Kumo, but Tsunade didn't remember his name. She could also see all the rookie nine of Konoha was standing around this place. And of course, Gai was shouting everything about youth alongside with his student Rock Lee, while Tenten and Neji were looking at them in disappointed.

Wait… Neji?

Tsunade gasped and looked around her and saw the four previous Hokage and… her eyes beginning to water when she saw Jiraiya and Kushina talking happily with each other, well, except for her granduncle Tobirama was scowling about his brother childishness. Minato was introducing his wife to the first and second Hokage with a happy expression on his face.

After everyone had introduced each other to everyone, with the only exception of Jiraiya who happened to receive a hard punch from Tsunade and lost conscious for thirty minutes, but after he woke up he received another punch from Tsunade, and lost conscious again. The ones had participant in the Fourth Great Shinobi war spent some more time to tell the lost one like Kushina and Neji about what happened in the war and especially Naruto's life for Kushina. To say the Uzumaki girl really proud of her son was an understatement. But she also hated the village for treating her son like a monster at first, but thanked them for helping her son in the world, especially the rookie nine. Minato and Kushina were also happy to see Naruto and his lovely girlfriend Hinata.

"Well, the introduced was over, but I'm wondering does anyone of you know where we are?" Minato asked and looked around the stadium "I thought this place was familiar, but it totally different than anything I have seen" he took out his tri-prongs kunai "and even I can't use Hirashin here, something wasn't right about this place"

The other nodded their head, some of them had tried to use Ninjutsu here, but found they couldn't do anything, the only exception was Taijutsu and Tsunade super human strength.

"Whoever send us here, must be really powerful if they can bring the dead people back to life." Sasuke spoke up and many Shinobi nodded their head.

Deep laughter echoed throughout the room, bringing the attention of everything making turn silent as they looked for whoever it was.

"Whoever you are, get the fuck out of here!" Anko snarled as she looked around, trying to find said offender.

"Coming, Anko-san!" The voice was cheerful and after a moment, a man draped in a black overcoat with black hair with silver highlights, dark eyes and tanned skin who looked no older than 20 years old appeared, smiling brightly.

"Who are you, brat?" Tsunade demanded, not knowing that the man before her was ten times her age.

"Ha! Brat! Haven't heard that in millennia!" The man said, making the Female Hokage arch an eyebrow at the young man. Waving his words away, the figure continued. "The name's castervill-luclifer or Luke, nice to meetcha guys!"

"Where are we?" Jiraiya wondered curiously. The same question was going through everyone's mind.

"As for where you…in the middle is where you are!"

"The middle of what?" Kurenai got the courage to ask.

Luke grinned as he raised his hands opposite from one another, laughing as if he saw this whole incident as a joke

"The middle of the **Worlds of Naruto** of course!"

"The what of what?!" Said every person present yelled in utter and complete shock, along with anyone else in the 'middle'.

The Worlds of Naruto? The fuck was that?!

Luke nodded, grinning brightly and with a click of his fingers, hundreds and thousands of images appeared, images that slowly became a clip and many different clips became playing, began showing previews.

"Me?!" Naruto wondered and low and behold, yes indeed the many frames showed many different types of Uzumaki Naruto's in them

"Indeed, Uzumaki-brat" Luke grinned brightly. "You see, in every universe, there is one person that everything is centered around. In some universes, it is a young man, in others an old man, in some a girl or even an alien or an animal in others. In this universe, a universe which has thousands of different version which are known as alternate universes, you are the main focus. Thus…" **The Worlds of Naruto".**

"That's fucking awesome!" Naruto grinned as he caught sight of one of the clips in the many frames. .

Kakashi arched an eyebrow as he caught sight of another frame, a frame that showed Naruto dressed in Anbu gear with his mother's sword attached to his back with one eye covered and a Sharingan blazing in the other.

Others gazed at a frame, each with a different reaction to possible universes.

Kiba scoffed as he saw a Naruto that was dressed in black cloaks, standing in the middle of a massacre, hundreds dead and his body covered in blood and guts. "This is complete and utter bullshit!" The Inuzuka Heir grunted, not believing a fucking word this 'God' said.

Hinata flushed as her gaze caught a much older Uzumaki Naruto, clad in Hokage robes, his arms around her waist as he passionately kissed her while two children, a boy looking like Naruto and a girl looking like her stood by their side.

Jiraiya gasped when he saw a teenage Naruto wearing a red coat with black flames at the bottom standing with his arms crossed standing upon a much larger Gamakichi while Namikaze Minato, looking much older and more experiences, who wore his own trademark cloak stood upon the head of Gamabunta as father and son prepared for battle. However, the thing that shocked the sage the most, where his eyes. They were golden with a toad-like bar for pupils. "Sage Mode." He muttered in shock.

"How youthful!" Rock Lee and Gai's eyes shined with awe as they looked upon Naruto who was dressed in a white fight gi, defeating shinobi after shinobi with nothing but Taijutsu with a grin curving at his lips.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw herself holding a young Naruto, no older than 5, in her arms, the two holding large smiles on their faces. _'Naruto...as my son?'_ She thought in shock, before softly smiling, tears gathering in her eyes. She had always saw the little gaki as a younger brother, but the idea of having a son to raise...

Minato and Kushina have tears in teir eyes as they saw the frame in which older Naruto 18 years or so with red hair like Kushina standing with is parents and siblings and a cute 5 years old girl sitting on top of Naruto's shoulders. If they didn't have died they could have a big happy family.

"Reality does not have only one universe, one possibility. They are endless and without limit and this is the proof."

Luke looked at them, before snapping his fingered. Instantly, a sphere appeared in his hand. It was a shiny silver, like it was made of stainless metal, and was the size of a basketball. "I am God and since I have grown bored, I have decided that you will be given a chance to view the Worlds of Naruto.

"Really?" Anko wondered, having always been a skeptic. She would admit that seeing all the versions of the gaki intrigued her. Not to mention that crimson-haired, red-eyed version of the brat as he declared himself the 'King of Demons' did attract her somewhat. _'Fucking hot alternate versions of the brat!'_ She thought with a grunt, rubbing her thighs together so that she could control her urges. For some reason, Naruto felt a shiver do down his spine, feeling a sense of dread.

Many frames shows wearing different kage clothing. This caught eye of every kage present living or dead.

"Yeah! Ya game!?" Luke grinned brightly.

"Let's do this guys!" Naruto, Hashirama , Bee and Anko quickly said in unison , and soon enough everyone followed in suit as their either nodded or sighed in acceptance.

"Press your hand upon the sphere, Naruto."

Grinning and brimming with excitement, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune did as he was told.

* * *

 **Reading starts from next chapter. Wish me luck! I'm off!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1 (conc)

**Forgive me not updating fast, but my collage examination were going on.**

 **Let's Start.**

* * *

"Just wait you idiot!" said Luke and snatched the orb from Naruto hand.

"Hey you said to start!" Naruto said and pouted.

Luke signed heavily and said "before we start I would like to inform you all something that you will see in the multiverse tour."

"Like different ourselves, right." Said Naruto and many more agree with him.

"No he means to say we will watch different possibility of everyone we known or not." Said Shikimaru in the lazy manner. Luke grinned and said "there is someone who understand me! HA HA HA HA."

Everyone who looks at Luke with heavy sweat drop. With everyone attention on him he coughed and said in a very serious manner "In the multiverse there is a million of possibility of a single person. In this tour you will meet different version of the people you know and some of them may not be pleasant to watch, that person may be you friend, sibling, relative or you parents and it can be even you. So I request that please don't hate that person, this is my only request. For example you all know Naruto as a kind hearted idiot, who will do anything to save his friends and comrade, what if he is someone those doesn't give shit about anyone, hates Konoha will deadly passion and ready to kill anyone who gets in his way. So I will repeat myself please don't hate that person. "

Everyone gulped and started to sweat. Naruto also got scared but when he saw everyone and said "we will never hate person, may be that person is evil in the other world but in our world he or she is good then he have our respect and love".

Everyone smiled at what Naruto just said. This is the nature who is the hero of the shinobi world.

And one more thing before we start there is one more thing I have to do. Luke said and snapped his fingers. Then there was a flash of light, when light faded there were some people standing.

First was a young male standing about 17 years or so with sandy blond hair highlighted with blue and black streaks. He has strange markings on his face. He was wearing black cloak and around his neck there was a red scarf with small metal rings. Behind him racoon tail waving.

Next to him there was a lady standing in her yearly twenties wearing blue yukata with white flowerily design. She has blue hair with, heterochromiac eyes, yellow (right eye) and blue (left eye). Behind her 2 tails in the shape of blue flames with black marking were waving.

Moving to the third young boy was standing with hair in the shades of purple and pink, wrapped in the white clothing. He has scare on right eye and a turtle shell on his back. Behind him 3 armoured tails with spikes on the ends were waving.

Forth was the male in his late-twenties with red hair and red moustache and beard looking very excited. Wearing a red gi, around his neck there was a red pearl necklace and has horn type crown on his forehead. Behind him 4 tails were waving.

Next to him there was a lady standing in her yearly twenties wearing sandy colour over coat with light brown fur collar. She has long yellow hair tired in a single ponytail with a yellow band around her forehead. She has board expression in her eyes. Behind her 5 tails were waving.

Sixth was the young man standing wearing white yukata with black under shirt. He has white hair which covered his eyed and upper part of his face and has a soft smile. Behind him 6 tails were waving.

Seventh was a young boy with over exited expression on his face. He was wearing grey cloak with greenish yellow over cloth. He has greyish blue hair and had 3 leaves on his hair. Behind him he has 3 pair of wings and a tail.

Next to him a male in his mid-twenties was standing wearing a brown and red yukata. He has brownish red hair and had bull horns spouted from his sides of his head, right was intact whereas left was cut down trim tip. Behind him 8 tail in the shape of octopus tentacles were waving.

Last was a young man in his mid-twenties with burnt orange hair. On the top of his head he had 2 for ears and eyes of red color with slits. He was wearing orange colour yukata and black under shirt. He has a stoic look on his face and had air of authority around him. Behind him 9 orange fox tails were waving. All the ladies of every age group saw him and blushed heavily.

Everyone eye widened and jaws hit the floor. They were watching tailed beasts in the human form.

"Kurama" "eight-o" shouted Naruto and Bee in unison.

"I am here" shouted Shukaku.

"Where am I?" asked Matatabi.

"Please don't shout, everyone can hear you!" said Isobu in low voice.

"Where the hell am I and what the hell all these ningen doing here?" asked Son Goku loudly.

"Please don't tell me this is a kind of joke, I was about to take bath!" said kokuo.

"I was sleeping and how did I get here?" asked Saiken in a soft tone.

"Where the hell are we and what the hell we are doing in the human bodies?" yelled Chomei.

"Yo Bee" shouted Gyuki.

"I was sleeping and I woke up in a human form. Naruto, do you have anything to do with all this happening here?" asked Kurama in serious tone.

"Naruto has nothing to do with this, this is all my doing" said Luke.

"Who might be you handsome" asked Matatabi in seductive tone. This caught everyone attention, they never heard bujin ask something like this.

* * *

Luke grinned and explain everyone to the tailed human beasts.

'So you are a god, who keep watch across multiverse which is dedicated to Naruto and you call it WORLD OF NARUTO" said Kurama.

"You made us Human!" said Kokuo.

"YUP" said Luke.

"What are we waiting for let's get started" yelled Son.

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE LETS GET STARTED THIS TIME FOR SURE!" shouted Luke and passed the ord to the Naruto.

Naruto grinned and started to send chakra to the orb. A large screen came to existence and started to play.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I will update this fic very soon!**

 **JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am very sorry that i was unable to update the story as i was very busy with my college and my job.I will not discontinue this story and i will be rewriting the story. As I have completed my college and have some free time on my hands, so I will be writing a lot of stories

A very important note as my main Language is not English, so i am in the need of a beta writer, if anyone interested please contact me.


End file.
